Hybridatentia
by deliciousflowerfire
Summary: Hermione is brewing a new potion in detention for Snape when there is an unexpected accident. Bisexual Hermione! No trio's. In first chapters F/F ... with mild hints of something building towards an M , seperately, too, or not? :) -Co-written! with the beautiful Raafling (clearly indicated)- Anyway, if you do not like F/F , do not read. -
1. Chapter 1 (by DFF)

**Hybridatentia**

Slowly footsteps were coming up behind her." Are you done writing an essay on the uses of hybridatentia for me, Miss Granger?" said the silky voice of Snape.

"Yes I am, gathering information from these books you gave me. But why did you need me too, sir?"

Secretly she thought " _why has he do me something as punishment that I really enjoy. A chance to learn more about a Potion that is so new I would otherwise not even come into contact with. It's like saying you're going to punish me and then suddenly giving me a pile of books I want to read .. like suddenly it's Christmas."_

"Because... what did you read about hybridatentia? Who needs to brew it? A man or a woman."His voice came, commanding.

"A woman sir... "

"Yes, exactly. And to know whether this potion actually works, I want a woman to brew it. And that woman is going to be you. You might speak out of turn, a lot, even in fashion deserving of detention, but you are an adult witch now, and a mature one coming back after her war experience, so I know I can trust you. You are not a bad potions maker , after all, to add to that..."

"Thank you sir. But it is already very late and I..."

"You should have thought about that BEFORE you interrupted me for the umpteentht time, witch. "

"Listen , Professor, you can't have me.."

"I can't have you what? He towered over her. I bloody well can. By the way, admit it, you are curious about this potion. "

" _Hybridatentia, a potion that makes someone aware of their hidden sexual desires._. "she mused in her head. She was not that curious about them,the desires, but she was about the process of making and testing such a potion. She thought that she had figured her desires out , thank you, and the first coming years she wanted to focus on her career and not on the sexual side of her so much.

A few hours later, Hermione was finishing the last of the potion, while snape was glancing at regular intervals up from his Potions Today magazine, while leaving all the brewing and touching ingredients, as required, to her. She had all this ingredients, among others roses' leaves , lying around on a table.

"Just one counterclockwise stir left, sir ," she said.

Than a resounding knock on the dungeon door was heard. "What...? Who Dares...? This late? muttered Snape. Then he said : "" Come in!"

"Sir, Hermione... she has not come back yet from… "came Luna's voice. "Oh there you are!" She walked happily towards hermione with her happy eyes.. oblivious of the scowl snape had. She left the door standing wide open. Then a cold flare of air came to it from the dungeon door. Luna happily twirled her wand at the door while chattering and walking to Hermione, who was very intently gazing at the cauldron and just opening her mouth to answer Luna, to tell her why she couldn't turn around now, the potion, after all was in it's last and most critical stage.

The wand twirl magic, at that moment, reached the door and Snape with horrified eyes saw how the door slammed shut with a loud bang, and the resulting airwave from the shutting lifted one tiny extra rose leave off the table..

He ran but he was too late. It dropped into the cauldron .. and POOF! It exploded, getting all over Luna, a bit on him, and fully onto Hermione, and into the mouth of Hermione, who scared and all, swallowed.

"You stupid little Pollyanna!" Snape began scolding Luna.

Then he looked at Hermione, who suddenly looked as if she had a great realization.

She had never noticed how beautiful Luna's hair was.. she thought. and how delicious her mouth looked.. And the spark in her eyes was, well not only nice.. but beautiful and ... and...

"Are you alright? "Luna's worried voice came and she touched Hermione's arm...

"I m good", Hermione said. She lifted up an arm and stroked Luna's from her shoulder to her hand. "Your hair is so pretty.. "she stared , a bit mesmerized.

Luna giggled. "Hihi Hermione.. " she said. "If I did not know better, I 'd think you would be.. but alas ..you can't be... you only like the boys."

"Eh.. I think I have been mistaken all this time... "Hermione said. "I think I can like girls as well.. I think I have buried something all this time..."

Her finger trailed Luna's lips.

She was a bit dazed that she dared to do this, but Luna looked happy about it.

Luna enjoyed the feeling, then stared at her in wonderment..

 _Uh oh .._ Snape thought, standing, rooted on the spot.

 _How was he going to explain this to McGonnagall?_

"And I had resigned myself to friendship all this time.. "Luna said. "I thought you would never be open for something else as well… something sexy"

"You too?" Hermione said.

"Yes, silly... you are so attractive.. "Luna softly spoke. Then she cupped Hermione's cheek.

Staring into each other's eyes, the girls softly placed a kiss on each other's lips

Snape needed to say something now. "Eh Luna.." His voice came softly. "I do not want to interrupt, but .. "

"Oh sorry. Hermione, i think we need to continue this somewhere else.. "

Hermione did not listen, and softly uttered a.." I need your kiss, please Luna..Now, here, it is urgent…"

Snape worried his forehead.

"There is no antidote yet for this potion.. and no telling what the extra rose has done... I think it would be bad for her not to play this out. .. now. Here, for safety. Luna… If you are willing, you might see where this leads, erotically. I am sorry but it think it is best. If you want I will ward the doors and they will only open when you two want to leave."

Luna nodded at Snape, and then looked at Hermione, beginning to get a bit hungry herself. Snape saw it in her eyes

" I will leave you alone then, but are you sure you can handle this.. I do not want to go supervise your exploration, that would be wrong. But I do feel bad leaving you two here in this situation. Would you kindly send this paper flying to me if something goes wrong or if it all has played out satisfactory.. you think you can handle? it is an unfair burden..."

While he spoke, Hermione had , turned her full body to Luna. Luna, in her eyes, shone like the stars in the heavens in a place with no lights. But then in a very sexy , hungry making, ready-to-devour-you- kind of way.

She also, while Snape was speaking, had laid her hand on Luna's breast and slightly grazed her nipple.

Snape quickly turned away his gaze enough away to not see this, and looked at Luna. "I can handle this sir.. I have been in situations you would not think me to have been in." She chuckled. " I can handle this fine." Luna looked at him with mischiveous memories dancing in her eyes, then turned her attention to Hermione and began kissing her in earnest.

Snape almost hissed , but then turned around and stalked quickly to the private quarters next to the dungeons. He made sure to close the door on the girls . VERY. Loudly.

"Now.. where shall we.. ah.. his desk.." said Luna and a spell-bound , whimpering, hot-and-bothered and longing Hermione followed her to his desk.

"I need you to hold me , to kiss me.. Luna..."

"Yes , I know honey.. i know.. lay down for me on this desk please. "Luna sat herself between Hermione's legs, on Snape's big desk, and slowly began to unbotton Hermione's white blouse. Then she reached up to her face, and gave her a deep tongue teasing kiss. Hermione's moan was audible in Snape's quarters.

The professor sighed, poored some fire whiskey and sat on the couch. Then he cast a complicated spell that would give them auditory privacy but would allow him to hear if something went wrong. He grabbed a book and prepared for what could be a long night...

Back in his classroom, Hermione's skirt was up around her hips, her panties dripping wet, and she desperately needed more.

So she fisted her hand in Luna's blonde hair, pulled her up towards her mouth and kissed her hard. Ah yes.. Luna hissed. I will teach to pull harder sometime, pet. She in turn tugged Hermione's hair. Now let go. As soon as Hermione obeyed, Luna trailed kisses down her stomach, lost Hermione's skirt somewhere on the ground and rubbed her panties.

It was a good thing that it was in the middle of the night and only ghosts and paintings were awake, and Snape had cast his spell, cause that is when Hermione's moaning became even louder, while Luna smirked and dragged Hermione's panties down with her teeth. ..


	2. Chapter 2 (by R)

**A/N by deliciousflowerfire: OK, this fic, from this point in time on, is going to be  co-written with Raafling.**

 **Raafling (indicated as R. in chapter headings in this fic) has a profile on A O3. She is a great person, friendly, very beautiful and she writes, imho, very well! I will mark very clearly where I write and where she writes, but since it is going to be in chapters per person, and she prefers the present tense, I think it will be pretty clear who is writing! - _And by the way, we both like reviews! ;-)_ -  
**

 **A/N 2 : Rowling owns HP, we just play ;-) This also applies to chapter one and the rest of the fic ofcourse.**

 _ **Chapter 2 of Hybridatentia - by RAAFLING:**_

The cool air hitting her dripping cunt should soothe the fire building in her, but instead the sensation only serves to fan the flames higher and higher. A small, detached part of her is horrified at the way she keens and spreads herself for Luna, but the larger part of her needs this, needs Luna's hands on her, her lips, her tongue, her teeth...

She remembers feeling fuzzy and confused right after the potion hit her, but with every breath she takes she can feel her intent crystallise in her mind even as warm tingles start to spread from the path the potion took as she accidentally swallowed it down. She needs Luna, needs her more than she thinks she ever needed anything else. Thankfully the blonde is right there with her, mouthing at her thighs and then higher, flashes of teeth and tongue too short to register as satisfaction but serving very well indeed to tighten a coil of tension deep in her belly until finally her mouth is on her cunt and all the breath is punched from her lungs.

Luna's tongue is hot and sure as she licks her soaking pussy, trailing through her folds almost gently before moving up and pressing against her clit with a spike of pleasure. Hermione thinks she must have screamed, because her throat feels raw as she pants and moans at the sensations. Luna's mouth is like a firebrand right where she needs it most, but while the hot pressure and slick drag of her tongue on her clit is better than anything she has ever felt, it is also too much to process all at once, and a sob wrenches itself from her throat before she can stop it. She almost cries out again when the mouth suddenly leaves her, but then Luna is right there in her space, braced between her trembling legs and pressing distracting kisses against her throat.

"Hey," she says softly, a hand coming up to cup Hermione's face. "Hey, look at me, darling, be here with me." The pressure of her hand is gentle but insistent, and Hermione can't even imagine resisting it. She turns where Luna wants her to, facing the other girl and looking into her silvery grey eyes. Her hand is still on her face, thumb tracing circles that are probably meant to be soothing, but really really aren't.

"I.. I'm sorry," she brings out, "It's just.. It's so much... I'm so hot..." Her cheeks are as hot as the rest of her and when she blinks she is not really surprised to feel tears clinging to her eyelashes. "I can't... think, I just need to... Need to..." Luna is still standing between her legs, her hands soothing over her skin and every part of Hermione yearns to pull her even closer. But underneath it all her mind is still working furiously through the haze of heat. The smartest witch of this generation shakes her head and works hard to think through the fog.

"Luna," the name comes out on a sigh, "There was... the potion? This is... It's not real?" Even as she is talking her legs tangle around the blonde's waist to pull her in, hips stuttering slightly, desperate for friction but finding only air.

"Most things aren't real, Hermione, until we tell them they are." Luna says, the light tone of her voice at odds with the firm way her hand is now cradling Hermione's face. "You said you needed me, do you need me?"

"Yes," she says immediately.

"And do you want me?"

Hermione moans at the heat in those words, but she doesn't answer immediately. This is what had been nagging at the back of her mind, tugging on her heart even as her body longed for more. She had never thought about Luna like this before, never had... Or did she? Studying with Luna at the library, distracted by the way her hair lit up like a fuzzy halo around her face. Watching her lips as she sucks and nibbles on the end of a sugar quill. The brief surge of annoyance as Harry showed up with her at that dreadful Christmas party (why did she have to come with him). Hermione, alone, in her bed, late at night pretending those were someone else's hands between her legs- slender, soft hands.

"I want you," she breathes, the truth of it thrown into crystal clarity by the potion burning deep within her. The fire within her flares up again, this time without the edge of uncertainty.

"Good," Luna says, only a hint of a tremble in her voice. She seems more composed than Hermione on the surface, but her pupils are blown just as wide and her hands never quite stopped touching the brunette spread out beneath her.

Hermione arches into the touch, pleasure radiating out from where skin meets skin. She doesn't know whether it is the potion burning fiercer within her, or the knowledge that she really does want this, but the sensations are even more intense than before. Luna's hands, a cool contrast to her heated skin, trace over her body, every touch sending a spike of need to where she was already hot and needy between her legs.

"Stop teasing," Hermione pants, shifting her hips to try and get some friction where she wants it most, but Luna just smiles one of her impossible smiles and if anything seems to slow down even more. Hermione holds her breath as her hands trail up her sides, over her torso and then slowly over her breasts until those elegant fingers finally brush her nipples.

She moans and lets her head drop back on the desk, and the look of her finally seems to shift something in Luna as well as her touches become more urgent. At first she just rolls her nipples between her fingers, but then she increases the pressure bit by bit, pinching and twisting until Hermione is arching her back again, not sure if she's trying to get closer or further away from the sensation. Her whole world narrows down to the pleasure-pain of it, the smooth hardness of the desk under her back, the heat gathering between her legs.

And then there is the wet heat of Luna's mouth, on her breast, her clavicle her throat. Hermione grasps at her, pulls her close and gasps as she can feel teeth closing on the sensitive skin of her neck. Luna bites down hard, but Hermione's shout is one of pleasure over pain, and it does not leave her enough breath to shout out again when there is finally a slim-fingered hand right where she needs it most. Her moan comes out as a breathy gasp as Luna sets a punishing pace, thumb drawing tight little circles over her clit until her legs are trembling from the force of the heated tremors racing through her body.

It never felt like this before, and she's not sure whether that is because of the potion she ingested or because it's Luna who's sliding in one, then two fingers. The burn of the stretch is almost painful, but apparently that's exactly what she needs because she is bucking into is, still gasping and moaning into Luna's neck, arms slung over her shoulders to hug her in close. Hermione can't feel exactly what the other is doing, but she can feel it's working as the fire in her belly is stoked up higher and higher with every stroke and thrust of her fingers. There's more than two now- there have to be- and after every thrust the stretch of it is followed up by a delightful pressure that's unlike anything she ever felt before as Luna curls her fingers just right before pulling back out and repeating the motion.

All Hermione can do is hang on, whimpering and panting in Luna's ear as she drives in again and again, winding up a coil of tension right at the centre of her with every motion. Her hips hitch in desperate little motions, and Luna is right there with her, meeting her with every thrust of her fingers. Right when Hermione thinks that she can climb no higher, can burn no brighter, Luna's thumb is right back on her clit, sliding wet and slick over the tight little bundle of nerves with every stroke of fingers within her. The sensations jolting through her body are too much, and then they are not enough, and then she can feel herself tensing and tensing and tensing until something within her hits a cliff and everything that has been building inside of her suddenly lets go and Hermione goes, gasping and shaking, over the edge into release.

She doesn't know how loud she is, but she can feel the moans tumble from her as she shakes apart, hand clutching at Luna's hand to keep her still even as she grinds her hips in sharp little hitches to draw out the waves of pleasure coursing through her. Luna moves her thumb again and it's too much- way too much- and yet she can't bring herself to move away, only cry out as another shiver racks her body. Luna keeps working her over until Hermione has to push her away because she's all wrung out, in the best of ways.

"By Merlin, Hermione, you are gorgeous," Luna has a wicked gleam in her eyes as she leans back. Hermione can feel some of the heat of the potion slip out of her now that its purpose is fulfilled, but the new warmth she feels for Luna is still there, still real.

"Give me a moment," she says, still catching her breath, "and I'll find a way to thank you properly." Yes, it's very good that that door is spelled closed, because they're only getting out of there after Hermione has sated her- admittedly impressive- curiosity. Not that Luna seems to mind...


	3. Chapter 3 (by DFF)

Hermione stood in his chambers. She knew it would come to this. She could not go making out with Luna and not talking about it, expecting there would never be spoken of such a thing. Severus Snape had been very friendly - for being Severus Snape - in potions class, all this time after the incident. But Hermione found she couldn't concentrate so well without it being out of the way.

She kept coming back to the fact that while she had enjoyed all the things she and Luna did, she would have never done the start of such a thing in front of a professor. She needed to apologize, for her own peace of mind and for her potions education.

So she had come to his door, knocked, and after an "enter Hermione" exclaimed by Professor Snape, she stood face to face with him.

She looked in his eyes, then looked to the ground, looked up again... "What did you want to see me about, Miss Granger?"

"Ehm.. professor... " She tried to muster up some courage. 'Come on Hermione!' she thought. 'Do you want to get lower grades because of this?' she chided herself. Butthe little voice inside her head did so with humor. After all, you couldn't live through a war and get a little less obsessed about your schoolwork, though it still was very important to her, ofcourse.

His voice came, again. "Hermione, you can talk to me… " There was peace in the voice, apart from neutrality.

He did not even sneer, she thought. That was friendly...

Well, of course, Hermione thought, he had become more friendly after the war was over, because he was without danger now, Voldemort being dead and all. He did not *have* to keep everyone out of his private life anymore. After he had been saved by someone from the snakebite- who , that still was a mystery for her, the person did not want to be known or named publicly-, and Harry had told the people what he had seen in the pensieve, about Snape working for good all this time, people were a lot more accepting of the Potions Professor.

And Snape had become more friendly, but he was still not patient with people of whom he thought they were wasting his time, or people who acted 'stupid', she mused. But occasionalyoccasionally, warmth and such things ,- oh the revolution- , could be seen on the face of what people used to call the 'dungeon bat'' .

"Hermione!"

"Yes sir, sorry sir. I came here to apologize. I would normally never do… such a thing… in front of a professor, and to have used your .. ehm.. classroom for the things Luna and I did..."

"It was the Hybridatentia, Hermione. It was not your fault, though the sexual desire was within you all the time, you would -, I think -, normally , not have acted it out in this way... "

"No sir.." she blushed. "I think I would have preferred somewhere more private."

"It is ok. I *would* like, with a little more safety precautions maybe this time, for you to continue your research with me into this potion and maybe some others, if you would be not averse to that."

"Sir?"

"I have come to admire your brilliance Hermione. And while you are an insufferable know it all at times .,. " (he looked stern but the ghost of a smile played on his lips,) "and you interrupt me too much.. I think you can go far in the field of Potions if you want to, if you apply yourself."

' _WOW! Did he really just say that?'_ Hermione thought.

"Yes I really did just say that" Snape's voice came

WHAT? An incredulous look was on Hermione's face

"I was not trying to practice Legilimency on you. You practically just broadcasted. I couldn't NOT pick it up, Hermione.. I am too practiced an Legilimens to not do that"

 _'Of course..,'_ she thought.

"Eh, that's ok professor. I think I would like the opportunity"

"I am glad. Are you alright with meeting me here in a few days to discuss our potion's work? I am afraid I do have other appointments soon and I cannot discuss it now."

"Of course, alright."

Hermione left and Snape opened the door for her with a flick of his whand a few moments before she reached it. 

_Now he's opening doors for women?'_ She thought. ' _Well, it's not necessary, but it is certainly courteous.'_

She walked through the door and went to the main hall, where Luna was waiting.

They went to the Ravenclaw Tower together were Luna and she cuddled up on the bed , for the purpose of watching a muggle movie. 

"Hmmm... "Hermione sighed and smelt Luna's hair. It was rose and lavender scented, some of Luna's favorite shampoos smelt that way. "I am so glad we had the Hyperatentia accident, I love the added dimension to our friendship. And now we can cuddle so much more"

"We could have cuddled more as friends too, though not in all the ways we do now..." Luna smiled, eyes dancing. "But I am glad as well we did have that little accident. I was attracted to you for a long time , remember? But you are also a great friend. By the way, how did it go with Snape? "

"He was nice, actually. For being Snape. And I do feel better now about the making out and heavy petting in front of him. He asked me to do more research with him! I am so exited!"

"Wow that is good! Tell me more about how it went"

Hermione recounted what had happened. Then the two girls snuggled up together and watched Star Trek. It was Luna's first time and she made lots of surprised noises and typically Luna-comments, which Hermione honestly thought was so adorable.

Hermione planted little kisses all over Luna's neck. Luna smiled. Hermione sighed happily ..


	4. Chapter 4 (by DFF)

Hermione woke up and thought of Luna. They had had a nice muggle movie night with some light kissing and a lot of cuddling. But were they headed anywhere? How was Luna with relationships? Did she have an alternative way for that too? Hermione smiled. Luna had alternative or more alternative ways for almost everything, so she would not be surprised if she would uncover that.

And , well, Hermione thought, Luna 's just so sweet and beautiful and such a nice person, I am just going to be happy with what we have and not try to plan and see in the future so much for once, in one aspect of my life.

Regarding future plans, her thoughts then turned to Snape's proposal. She jumped out of bed quickly and saw that she had an hour before she had to be in the great hall for breakfast.

She showered and dressed real quick, determined to be in the library before breakfast to look at some advanced potions books and articles in Potions magazines.

She went to the library and dove into literature about Amortentia to better understand the background to this Hybridatentia potion Snape wanted her to research with him. She had a very productive half an hour, but then the golden sunlight streaming through the library window reminded Hermione of Luna..

She sighed and thought that she hoped not every library session would go like this in the future or she could say her career goodbye. But then she stood up. She was curious to see if Luna was already awake. And for just this once.. She could make up for lost study time this evening.

She stood in front of the Ravenclaw Tower entrance and quickly answered the riddle. She was a bit delighted she was let through, being a griffyndor and all, but hey, she had the password right and besides, maybe she was known now for all the times she went there with Luna back when they were just friends.

Hermione knocked on the door and a delighted Luna opened it. Hermione! Her eyes were still a bit sleepy which Hermione thought was very cute, and she was halfway through changing from pyamas to clothes.

"Hi honey!" Hermione said.

Luna made a happy high pitched noise and jumped into Hermione's arms.

Hermione giggled.

Somehow, the girls ended up on the bed and Hermione happily snuggled up to Luna. They quietly enjoyed the warmth of each other's bodies and the calm of morning. Then, after a while, Hermione kissed Luna on her lips. Immediately, Luna flipped Hermione on her back and sat on top of her. "Don't move." she said.

"Ow!" Hermione exclaimed, startled but enjoying herself.

She kissed Hermione's nose, and her forehead, and then softly kissed her lips.

"Hmmm.." Hermione murmured.

She tried to grab Luna's hands. "No, stay!" Luna smirked. From a drawer she got some shawls and slowly tied them around Hermione's wrists. Hermione let her. Once they were in place, she felt very exposed and vulnerable, but in a happy , exciting way.

Luna begun giving Hermione long, tongue teasing kisses.

Hrrrmhph... Hermione uttered and tilted her pelvis towards Luna.

"Oh..."Luna exclaimed and wriggled a hand under Hermione's skirt and into her panties.

"You are so wet..already. I think you like this.. a lot"

"Hrrmmhmmm.." was Hermione's moaning reply. She then nodded. She WAS enjoying herself.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK!* "Luna, come on, you are missing classes AND breakfast if you are not fast!" a voice suddenly came from outside the door.

"Thank you, I am aware!" Luna replied happily.

'Sh*t' Hermione thought meanwhile. 'What has come over me?'

She focused her will on her classes instead of the feeling in her body.

"We need to get to class on time!" she whispered to Luna with urgency in her voice.

Hmm.. maybe you are right. Luna said . Luna untied Hermione, and affectionately ruffled her hair a bit. "Let's go. I'll have to shower later"

Luna quickly dressed while Hermione smoothed out her clothes and her hair. Then the girls went on their way.


End file.
